Legend of Zelda: The Link to His Past
by CaptainRC
Summary: Link has returned to Hyrule. However, he can no longer call the forest his home, so he meets with Princess Zelda, unaware that her father is watching. Seeing Link awakens old memories within His Majesty that might be a key to Link's own past.
1. Prologue

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, nor do I have any intention of publishing this story for profit.

**The Link To His Past**

by CaptainRC

**Prologue**

It was a most welcome sight, indeed.

After a year away, it was good to see Hyrule again.

Link gently prodded Epona into a full gallop, not willing to wait to leave the Lost Woods and enter the Kokiri Forest again. After a year of camping out on the ground or sleeping in inns at whatever village he happened upon, Link couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed again.

Link thought about how good it would feel to see his old friends again and wondered how they would feel about his return. Saria would be pleased, of course. The others would be glad to see him, too... except for Mido, of course. As usual, Mido would probably just sulk in his house as usual, grumbling about how Saria and the others always liked "the fairyless one" over him.

His wondering came to an end as Epona ran right past the Lost Woods' edge and into Kokiri territory. As Link slowed Epona to a stop, the response was immediate. All Kokiri who were outside at the time stopped whatever they were doing to look at the horse and rider that had just entered their forest. And it didn't take them long to recognize exactly who it was.

It took even less time to respond.

Fado, the girl who always loved to stand atop the large wooden pillar in the center of the village (and was again standing atop it now), was the first to see Link and shout out to the rest of the village, "Hey, everybody! Link's home!"

Before Link could even get off of Epona and say hello, they were suddenly surrounded by almost every Kokiri in the village, shouting out their hellos, asking "Where have you been?" and asking for details of any and all adventures he had while he was away. They continued until a dulcet voice cut through it all. "Take it easy, everybody! At least let Link get off his horse, first!"

Link immediately looked toward the source of that voice and saw exactly whom he had already identified with it. Saria stood just outside the group of welcoming Kokiri, looking up at Link and smiling. Link smiled back as he dismounted Epona, the Kokiri breaking up slightly so that he could get off. As Link walked over to Saria, she met him halfway and then grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Welcome home, Link," she said.

Link hugged his best friend back, feeling welcome...

... feeling secure...

... and feeling... _awkward._

What was worse... it was a familiar feeling of awkwardness. It was the same feeling he had while he was the Hero of Time, when he ran into the Kokiri Forest to reach the Forest Temple to save Saria. What unsettled him the most were not the monsters that had cropped up all over the village, but what he saw when he entered the houses and saw his old friends.

He was looking down at them.

Because he had grown up, while they had stayed the same.

And now, while locked in Saria's embrace, he discovered that it was happening again. When he had left, he could look Saria straight in the eye. But now... now that he was halfway between eleven and twelve, he had to look down to meet her eyes. Not as much as he had to when he was in the body of a seventeen-year-old, but it was evident that he already surpassed the Kokiri's physical growth limit of that of a ten-year-old.

Saria noticed Link's uneasiness. "What's wrong, Link?" she asked.

Link immediately recovered at the sound of her voice. "Nothing," he said, not wanting to spoil the moment. "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 1

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, nor do I have any intention of publishing this story for profit.

**Chapter 1**

The party in honor of Link's return lasted throughout most of the night. After much asking by some of the more curious Kokiri, Links spent most of that time telling the Kokiri his tale of his adventures at Termina and any other little adventures he had been in afterward as the others danced to ocarina played music and ate forest food that Link had missed during his time away. He left out the story of his encounter with the Queen Fairy, though, not wanting to sadden the others with what he had learned about what eventually happened to fairies. Through it all, Link noticed that Mido spent the entire time sitting outside his house, glaring at everyone, especially Link. Normally, Mido's sour personality didn't bother Link in the slightest. But now, Mido's glowering, coupled with his earlier feeling of awkwardness, was making him feel uneasy.

What was worse... he understood why.

_I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!_

Those words Mido had said at the beginning of his first adventure were coming back with unnerving clarity. And after what he had learned about himself when he broke the seal on the Forest Temple and awakened Saria as the Sage of the Forest, one thought nagged at him then as it was doing now. _Maybe... Mido has the right not to accept me... because maybe, he always knew that I really am not one of them._

So after the party, he voiced his concerns to Saria.

It was the sensible thing to do, after all. All Link's life, he could always count on Saria to advise him whenever he felt uncertain. Of all the Kokiri, she was by far the wisest, that wisdom often belying her childlike appearance. Link had always wondered how old Saria _really _was in terms of chronological age, but that was the furthest thing from his mind as he sat in her house, listening to her.

"Well, how, or even if, he ever found out that you're really a Hylian, I have no idea," she said to him. "As far as I've known, the only one other than the Great Deku Tree who ever knew was me."

"And how did you find out?" Link asked.

Saria smiled. "Because the Deku Tree told me." Then her expression turned serious. "While the rest of the Kokiri were asleep one night, years ago, the Deku Tree called to me in the middle of the night. When I rushed to see him, I saw a woman lying on the ground in front of the Deku Tree with a baby in her arms. The poor woman was wounded beyond healing, unfortunately. The only thing she could say to me was, 'Please take care of my baby, Link.'" Her expression became somber. "And then she died."

Link just sat there listening intently, a lump forming in his throat. So Saria had actually met his mother. Link had to restrain himself from asking about her, thinking it prudent to let Saria finish first.

"As I picked you up, the Deku Tree gave me strict instructions to take good care of you... saying something about you being a 'child of destiny who is fated to do great things.'" Saria thought for a moment, then smiled. "And he must be right if even half of what you told us in your stories is true."

_You have no idea, _Link thought. He hadn't even mentioned to Saria what he did as the Hero of Time, as he was the only one who seemed to remember what had happened. Even when he visited Princess Zelda after he sealed the Door of Time, she seemed to have no memory of what had happened, or ever even meeting Link. Or maybe, deep down, she did. Because despite having to sneak into the palace again to see her, she was still pleased, albeit surprised, to see him. And they had become fast friends soon after.

Still, however, this revelation did present a problem. "I can't stay here much longer," Link said.

Saria was surprised to hear this. "Why?" she asked, confused.

Link stood up to his full height, which was now half a head taller than Saria. "You may be the only one who knows I'm not a Kokiri, but it's not going to take long for the others to figure it out."

"That doesn't matter, Link," Saria said sensibly. "You saw the way they welcomed you home. They like you, no matter what. Not even Mido can change their minds."

"Now they do," Link countered. "But what about later? As I get older, Mido's gonna complain more and more about 'the outsider living in our forest,' and call for me to leave. This will start causing arguments among the others about whether to let me stay because they like me, or to make me leave just to shut Mido up. And if I do stay, then Mido may take his frustration out on the others by bullying them even more than he already does."

"I've had no problem in handling Mido before," Saria reasoned. "And now that you're getting bigger, you won't, either."

Link was ready to counter that argument as well. "Mido isn't above lying to get his way. He'll chalk it up to me 'picking on someone smaller than himself,' and use that to further his reasons."

Saria sighed in exasperation, sensing that Link's mind was already set. _He can be so stubborn at times, _she thought. But that was one of the reasons why she liked him, and one of the reasons how he endured living here despite Mido's bullying.

After a short silence, she finally asked, "Where will you go?"

Link thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe I can find work at Lon Lon Ranch. Or maybe Princess Zelda can help me. I'll find somewhere I can really call 'home.'"

Saria was ready to start arguing again about the forest being his home, but then, she thought about it. Could Link really call this place his home? Link was growing up, while everyone else would stay children. And while his friends would still be playing outside long after this day had past, Link would be a mature adult, having long since put childish things away, living a life of duty and responsibility rather than games and innocence. In fact, he was already showing signs of his maturity by having thought this all out as much as he had.

Saria finally surrendered to Link's logic. "Well... Mido or no Mido, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," she said sadly.

Link nodded, equally sadly. "I know."

"You do remember my song, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Promise me that you'll call to me every now and then?"

Link couldn't help but smile. "Every chance I get."

Saria walked up and hugged Link again. "I'm going to miss you," she said, close to tears.

"I'll miss you, too," Link said, the lump in his throat forming again.

Before he let her go, though, there was one more question he had to ask.

"You met my mother. What did she look like?"

Saria smiled again, as she disengaged from Link. "She was beautiful. She had your hair, only much longer." She reached up and brushed Link's own blond locks that peeked out from under his cap. "And your eyes." She looked into his deep blue eyes. "In fact, you look a lot like her. That's about all I can tell you."

"Thank you, Saria," Link said, as he tried to picture his mother from Saria's description, and finding it difficult, as his mind was growing tired. "I need to go to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Link left Saria's house and walked next door to his own. Epona was standing next to it, having fallen asleep. Link looked at Epona and shook his head, wondering again how horses managed to sleep standing up like they did. He climbed up the ladder, noticing that he didn't have to step as high as he used to, and parted the curtain that served as the door.

The house had gotten a bit dusty after a year of disuse, but it would serve his purpose for the time being. He wondered who would live in this house after he left as he removed his boots, the sword and shield, and the pouch that contained his equipment looped onto the back of his belt, which was normally hidden by the shield.

The pouch was a mystical "bottomless pouch" as the vendor at Castle Town called it, since it had the power to contain anything and everything he put in it, no matter how large, as long as he could fit it through the opening. He had purchased it during his first quest to retrieve the Spiritual Stones, thinking that it would be useful. Indeed it had been, as his inventory of equipment and weapons grew as his quests progressed.

He then removed his tunic, leaving on only his shorts, and the fairy jewel pendant that contained Navi's remains. As he lay down to go to sleep, he noticed that the bed was smaller, too, as his feet were now dangling over the edge. He sighed. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

As he lay there, he thought of what he had to do in the morning. He would have to visit Princess Zelda to return the Ocarina of Time to her, and then see about finding work. Maybe he could train as a knight? After all, he already knew how to fight. Most likely he would wind up as a squire for one of the knights, but at least it would give him a place to stay. Or he could work at the ranch like he suggested before, which would let Epona be close to Malon again. That would probably make both of them happy.

He continued to think about the possibilities until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle...

Princess Zelda, in her nightgown, walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom. She had been having this feeling ever since this afternoon. The source of this feeling was what Impa had called her "empathic link." Zelda had laughed at that, and Impa had soon followed suit when she realized the joke. Whatever it was called, it told Zelda the news she had been waiting a year for.

Her friend, Link, had finally come home.


	3. Chapter 2

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, nor do I have any intention of publishing this story for profit.

**Chapter 2**

It was well into morningwhen Link finally woke up. He always had been a hard sleeper.

However, while waking up tended to be a difficult process for him, once he was fully awake, preparing himself for the day was much simpler. After putting on a clean tunic and eating a quick breakfast, he packed himself up and got ready to leave once again.

The Kokiri... except Mido, of course... were all gathered at the entrance preparing to wish him good luck. How they all found out what he was up to was no mystery. Saria obviously had something to do with it. But Link didn't know whether she wanted to give them the chance to say wish their friend good luck, or if this was some last ditch attempt to convince Link to stay permanently, rather than the temporary time he would be staying until he found a new home. One thing Link did know was that either way, the result was going to be the same. Link mounted Epona and she carefully walked toward the forest bridge connecting the forest to Hyrule Field. The Kokiri tearfully said their goodbyes as they passed, Saria being the last. "After you find your place, promise me you'll visit every now and then, ok?" she asked.

Link stopped Epona for a brief moment to answer. "I promise," he said. He nodded toward the other Kokiri. "Take good care of them, ok?"

Saria smiled, the tears streaming down her heart-shaped face. "I will."

As Link gently prodded Epona forward again, another voice cut through the tear jerking scene. "And don't come back this time!"

From where and who the voice came from was painfully obvious. Mido was standing outside his house with a rather spiteful grin on his face. However, that grin disappeared quickly enough when Saria glared at him with such intensity, that it made him cringe.

Despite what had been said, Link watched the wordless exchange and couldn't help but smile. Yeah, Mido had always declared himself the boss of the Kokiri, but it didn't take a ten-year-old to see who was _really_ in charge.

Epona carefully crossed the bridge, then Link prodded her to a gallop. Link wanted to stop at Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon again, but felt it would be better to go straight to Hyrule Castle first. After all, he had to return something that was loaned to him. Link couldn't help but think about that very item... the Ocarina of Time. It had served him well during that time in Termina. In fact, he wouldn't have even survived that adventure without it. Link made it a point to thank Zelda for her remarkable foresight in loaning it to him. Fortunately, he still had the Fairy Ocarina that Saria had given him in his pouch, so he wouldn't need Zelda's ocarina to talk to her.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they reached the drawbridge at Castle Town. The sight of a forest boy on a horse walking by did turn a few heads, but didn't cause any major disturbance. A few even remembered that they had seen it before a year ago, when Link went to the castle to visit Zelda one last time before going on his quest to find Navi. One of those few even stopped to ask "Where you been, kid?" out of curiosity more than anything else. "Oh... just exploring around," Link answered, then left the questioner behind to proceed to the castle gates.

Before they approached the gates, Link dismounted Epona, out of respect, and then gently guided her to follow him. As he approached the gates, he was about to speak to the guard about the reason for his visit. However, before he could even say anything, he was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Hello, Link."

Even if he wanted to, there was no way Link could ever forget that deep, yet still feminine voice.

Impa, Princess Zelda's attendant and personal bodyguard, was waiting by the stone arch that the gate was constructed in. Link couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. To the unknowing observer, Impa looked stern and intimidating. But Link was one of the few who could see in her the compassion that tempered any belligerence she had.

At Impa's command, the guard opened the gate, and Link, leading Epona, passed through. Impa walked beside him as they made their way up the path to castle drawbridge. "The princess has been expecting you," she said with a hint of foreknowledge mixed with amusement.

Link smiled at that. "She always seems to," he said. Out of curiosity, he then asked, "How does she do it?"

Impa smiled ever so slightly at that. "You'll find out, one day."

Link couldn't help but shake his head at that. Every time Link spoke with Impa, she always seems to have a certain... _omniscience_ about the relationship between him and Zelda. Maybe it was she was also the Sage of Shadow... or maybe it was a form of motherly instinct.

Impa led Link to the stables where Epona could rest. The stablemaster was always happy when Link visited. He always enjoyed tending to Epona, who described her as "the finest filly that graced these stables in years." Although he did find it a bit frustrating that Epona tended to respond indifferently to him. Link had to explain to him that Epona took a while to get used to new people... though that was a bit of an understatement.

Soon after, Impa led Link to the Castle Courtyard, where Link had first met Zelda...

... and she was waiting there, sitting on the steps to the window she had peeking into then.

Link's heart always skipped a beat ever time he laid eyes on her. Even to one at such a young age, it was obvious that Princess Zelda was the epitome beauty, grace, and purity... despite the fact that he knew about her more tomboyish side. Her clothing had changed a little bit, as she, too, was growing. The dress she wore was was similar, but she had abandoned the silken hat she used to wear for a tiara. Her golden hair was longer, too, now draping just past her shoulders.

Upon approaching her, Link bowed graciously, causing Zelda to giggle. Zelda had always insisted that Link never needed to bow before her, but Link always did, anyway. Impa then left the two to talk.

Link pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pouch and presented it to Zelda. "Thank you for lending this to me," he said with a healthy measure of politeness.

"I trust that it was helpful to you," Zelda said, equally gentility as she reclaimed the royal heirloom, then motioned Link to sit beside her.

"More than I ever imagined," Link said as he sat.

Zelda smiled, then turned to face him. "So, what have you been up to while you were away?" she asked, this time without any unneeded refinement.

Link smiled back. This was how most of their conversations started. They would trade their introductions in "civilized speech," then any and all royal manners were thrown out the window and they would talk normally like any other two people. Zelda had called it "going through the motions of acting royal," when all she really wanted was to talk to her friend as a friend, and not like a commoner.

So Link told her about the places he had been, what happened at Termina, and how he eventually found what happened to Navi. He even showed her some of the masks and other objects he had collected, as well as the pendant of Navi. Zelda listened intently, hanging on to every word. She loved to hear stories about places beyond the castle walls, since she was rarely ever outside beyond them. And every time she was, she was constantly with escort. It was always a source of frustration to her. Ever since Link had gone, living at the castle had gotten a bit more lonely, since there was no one her own age for her to relate to. Impa was sympathetic to her plight. But, being her protector, she had to keep her... well, for want of a better term... protected. However, Impa always helped her maintain hope that Link would return... and as usual, she was right.

Soon the subject somberly changed to Link's present situation. "So you can't stay in the forest anymore?" Zelda asked, worriedly.

Link simply shook his head. "Not for much longer, anyway. Just long enough to find a new home."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure," Link said. "I don't suppose any of your knights could use a squire? Or maybe I could work at the ranch..."

"A _squire?"_ Zelda asked incredulously. "After what you've done for so many people, I can hardly think of you as being just a squire!"

Link shrugged. "Well... I am a little young to be a knight," he said, not without humor.

Zelda conceded that he had a point. So she thought for a moment. "I'll speak to Impa. I'm sure she can find something for you."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Zelda."

Zelda smiled, then stood up. "But let's not spoil your coming back with this. Let me show you the knight's new target range. Think you can hit them with your slingshot?"

Link smiled in return, sensing a challenge. "Actually, I've been using a bow since Termina. I'll show you what I can hit."

Zelda laughed as they ran out of the courtyard.

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched as they ran out.

The King of Hyrule watched along side Impa as his daughter and the boy in green ran from the courtyard. "Impa, who is that boy?" he asked.

"His name is Link, Your Majesty," Impa answered. "He and the princess have been friends for over a year now."

The King faced Impa. "How did they meet?"

"I believe that they met during one of the princess' visits to Castle Town, Your Majesty. I'm not quite sure." Impa said. Of course, she couldn't tell him the real truth that they actually met when Link snuck into the castle.

"You're not sure?" the King asked. "Do you not keep your guard up around Zelda at all times?"

"Zelda is very persistant in trying to sneak off on her own sometimes," Impa explained. "Even Shiekah have to turn their back at one time or another, and she often waits until that moment. Needless to say, I've often had to chase after her."

The King nodded, satisfied at her answer. "And you do not see this boy as a threat?"

Impa shook her head. "No. Link is no threat to the princess. In fact, I see him as the one thing even I, as her caretaker, cannot provide for her."

The King raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"A true friend. Someone her own age that she can relate to."

The King thought about this. _Someone she can relate to, _he thought. _Yes... I do recall feeling the same in my youth._

"Thank you, Impa," he said after a moment. Then he took his leave of her.

As the King walked away, he continued to think about what Impa had said. But one thing still nagged at him.

_Why does that boy look so familiar?_


	4. Chapter 3

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, nor do I have any intention of publishing this story for profit.

**Chapter 3**

Zelda clapped her hands in sheer delight as Link hit target after target dead center with his arrows. Many of the guards standing nearby were even raising their eyebrows in wonderment at the apparent skill of such a young child.

"Targets that sit still like these aren't really much," Link said as he nocked another arrow. "All it takes is some practice... and a lot of patience." In demonstration of that patience, Link kept the bow and arrow steady ahead of him for a good many seconds until he felt ready to let it fly. Once he did, it lauched straight and true, as if guided, to the center of the target.

"How are you at moving targets?" Zelda asked, impressed by not only Link's skill, but also by his demeanor. When most people spoke about their skill, they were usually boasting. From Link, though, it sounded more like a simple explanation more than anything else.

Link shrugged as he answered. "Pretty fair. The target range in Castle Town has some moving targets, but the ranges in Termina are more challenging. They have a range where you have to shoot monsters, both sitting still and moving, within a limited time... then there's that witch's 'Safari Shooting Game' in the Southern Swamp. That one's _really _challenging."

"How so?"

Link nocked another arrow as he spoke. "Well, the witch flew around on her broomstick with a target attached underneath, while I was on a boat that was travelling on its course down the swamp," he explained. "In other words, both the target _and _I was moving. The real trick there was not only hitting the target, but avoiding hitting the witch."

"So how did you do at that one?" Zelda asked, smirking. She had no doubts about Link's character, but every now and then, she tried to see if she could actually get Link to outright openly brag... just once. She often wondered, though, that if she ever did succeed, would she feel proud of herself for cracking his humility... or disappointed in Link for giving in to his ego?

"Well... I did manage to hit the required twenty targets..." Link said as he fired the arrow into yet another bullseye, then admitted, "...the _eleventh_ time I tried. Not to mention that I nearly hit the poor witch a few times. Lucky for me, she always kept a shield spell on herself for just such an occasion."

Zelda shook her head, bemused, yet amused. Sometimes, she wondered if Link even _had _an ego.

As Link walked by the targets to yank out the arrows, Zelda asked, "Mind if I try it?"

"Sure," Link said as he yanked out the last arrow. He handed over his bow and an arrow to Zelda.

Zelda proceeded to nock the arrow, then aimed it with one eye shut. After a few seconds of concentrating, she let it loose.

The arrow flew straight...

... right into the white ring at the very edge of the target.

Zelda sighed in disappointment.

"Not bad," Link said in encouragement. "At least you hit it." He then handed another arrow to Zelda. "Try again."

Zelda nocked the second arrow and pulled the string.

This time, Link came to stand right behind her, his head over her shoulder, and his hand gently against her bow hand. "A little over this way..." he said and guided her aim ever so slightly. "Also, keep both eyes open when you aim. You see more that way."

Zelda complied, then after a few more seconds, released the arrow.

This time, the arrow hit the red ring surrounding the bullseye.

"Much better," Link said, smiling. "Even I didn't get that close on my second try."

Zelda appreciated the compliment, but couldn't help saying, "Oh, you're just saying that."

"I'm serious! It took me over a week before I even got _that_ close," Link admitted. "I think that you're a natural at this."

Zelda blushed at Link's praise, then proceeded to continue trying her luck at the target.

The King continued to watch as the boy continued to coach Zelda on marksmanship, secure in the knowledge that Impa was probably also watching from her own vantage point that neither he, nor the two children he surveyed, were aware about.

All the while, he kept thinking about what Impa had told him...

_I see him as the one thing even I, as her caretaker, cannot provide for her. A true friend..._

A true friend.

The King closed his eyes... and remembered a time when that was exactly what _he_ desired.

_"Johanssen? Johanssen! Where are you!"_

_The young prince scurried behind the windmill of Kakariko Town, trying to avoid the ever watchful eye of his Shiekah caretaker. His father, King Haakon, had dragged him here while he came to first pay a visit to the Shiekah living here, then proceed up Death Mountain to Goron City to establish relations._

_But dammit, by Din, he _hated_ being watched over and guarded like he was a bauble not to be scratched... or even approached for that matter. Why couldn't they just let him have some Hylian contact other than servants and nursemaids for once?_

_As the voice of Makar, his Shiekah guardian, drew ever closer, he decided to make a run for it. He ran close to the stone path on top of the archway at the bottom of the steps of the windmill, then leaped over the fence built to prevent anyone from falling off and dropped to the ground below, rolling to soften the impact. As he ran down the path leading to the Shiekah Graveyard, he couldn't help feeling a bit of pride. He was pretty spry for someone his age, which was twelve... something that was constantly a source of pride, and also frustration, to Makar. He often overheard Makar speaking to his father about how even _he,_ as a Shiekah, had difficulty keeping up with him whenver he ran off._

_As Prince Johanssen continued to reminisce as he ran, he failed to notice the towheaded boy that was just leaving the graveyard._

_Needless to say, the two collided rather abruptly._

_As Johanssen regained his senses, he took note of the boy before him, sprawled on the ground. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" he exclaimed._

_By all rights, the prince wouldn't have blamed the boy in the slightest of he were angry. But to Johanssen's surprise, the boy just got up and brushed himself off, saying, "That's all right. No harm done, really. But from the way you looked, I'd say that you were running from something."_

Some_one,_ actually, _thought Johanssen, but said, "You might say that." Johanssen was surprised by the utter candor with which this boy spoke to him. Didn't he realize that he was the Prince of Hyrule? On the other hand, it's not as if Prince Johanssen ever got out of the castle much for anyone in Hyrule to ever get a really good look at him anyway. So maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise._

_Johanssen derailed this train of thought. _Why should I complain! I've always wanted to meet someone outside the castle. This is my big chance to finally make a friend._ So rather than spoil the event with royal introductions, he decided to continue the conversation._

_"So what brings you here to a Shiekah town?"_

_"I was just visiting the graveyard. I've heard all sorts of stories of how the Shiekah bravely defended the Royal Family in all sorts of adventures. When I was younger, I wanted to be a Shiekah, but I was told that you had to be _born_ a Shiekah. So, instead, I've decided that I want to become a knight. Coming here almost makes me feel that I could live those adventures... imagining everything they went through... the pain and the victories..."_

_Johanssen smiled as he listened to the boy's speech, and felt an almost instant kinship. The boy was just like him, wanting to live life to the fullest rather than sitting and languishing in a castle, bored out of his mind. "Sounds great," he said._

_"What about you?" the boy asked._

_Johanssen sighed. "I'd love the same thing... sort of. But... my father has other plans for me."_

_The boy nodded, understanding. "Wants you to learn the family trade, or something like that?"_

_Johanssen chuckled at that. "More like that than you think." It was then that he decided that it was time for an introduction. The prince extended his hand as he said, "By the way, I'm..." He didn't want to introduce him as the Prince, so he decided on something simpler. "...Johan." It wasn't really a lie. Makar had often called him by that shortened version of his name._

_The boy smiled as he shook Johan's hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Arn."_


	5. Chapter 4

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, nor do I have any intention of publishing this story for profit.

**Chapter 4**

King Johan, satisfied with Impa's assessment of his daughter's company, coupled with his own observations, quietly left the window he had been spying through. He remained confident in the knowledge that if Impa's impressions proved to be wrong (and a Shiekah's judge of character was rarely _ever_ wrong), then she would deal with the situation quickly and quietly. It was the way of the Shiekah, after all.

Johanssen Thelonus Hyrule, the great king who orchestrated the campaigns that unified the great races of Hyrule after years of war threatened to ultimately destroy them all, continued his musings. Most other kings, in all the kingdoms he ever visited, would frown upon letting their children cavort around the castle grounds with a commoner, preferring to shield them from outside influences with stone walls to ensure that their attitude of "royal superiority" was not tainted. But Johan was most certainly _not _other kings. Sure, he wanted Zelda to be safe... but he did not want Zelda to be just another spoiled, arrogant, selfish, and shallow princess. He wanted her to see more of Hyrule... make friends... become closer to the people that she would one day watch over and rule... preferably with an even hand. Before Johan became King of Hyrule, he learned that there was more to a kingdom that just one man sitting on a throne, making the people bow to his whim.

No... without the people, a king couldn't even _have _a kingdom.

It never failed to amaze Johan that so many kings that he had met in the process of establishing diplomatic ties had failed to realize this one simple truth. How could they not look down and see that it was the _people, _by their hard work and loyalty that was the very core of a kingdom's prosperity? And in return, all the people would ask for was a ruler who guided them with wisdom, justice, and vigilance. As the king depended on the people's crops, supplies, and services; the people depended on the king to be fair and just, as well as protect them from those who would seek to take and destroy everything they had built. It was a symbiotic relationship that worked best when it remained so. Unfortunately, too many kings turned the relationship into a parasitic one... their false belief in their own superiority being their justification. It had proved to be the downfall of too many kingdoms. Too many times, the people would revolt when they had had enough of being under the heel of a tyrant. And as a result, the king who so believed he was so superior, found out just how small and helpless he really was.

These were lessons that Johan learned all too well...

... and it was Arn that taught them to him.

_Johan smiled to himself as he crept through the back alleys of Castle Town. He had done it again. While Makar and his parents assumed that he was still in his room, pursuing his royal studies, he had sneaked out of the castle yet again._

_ It had been a whole two months since he met Arn, and they had been the best days of his life. After their meeting in Kakariko, the two became fast friends. And every chance he got, Johan would sneak out of the castle to visit his friend's home. There they would play, listen to stories told by Arn's father, and even practice sword fighting with Deku sticks. It was, by far, their favorite thing to do, sparring with one another._

_ This time, just like many times before, Arn got the upper hand in today's sparring match. Minutes after they started, Arn once again had the tip of his stick pointed at Johan's chest. Johan simply laughed in amazement. "I can't believe it. No matter how much I practice, I can't seem to beat you."_

_ "You're doing better, though," Arn assured. "This time you lasted a full five minutes against me. You've obviously been practicing."_

_ "Yeah," Johan acknowledged. "My father has a soldier friend who teaches me swordplay in case I am forced to defend myself." This was yet another half-truth Johan told Arn... the "soldier friend" was actually the Captain of the Royal Guard... yet the burden of hiding the rest of the truth was starting to wear on him. _I'm going to have to tell him the truth someday, _he had thought while planning his escape earlier. But for now, he just didn't want to spoil it all. "But who teaches you so well?"_

_ "My father," Arn answered. "And as to who taught him... he himself. My father was once a nomad who lived in the forests outside Calatia before settling down in Hyrule. He said to me, 'When you're constantly dealing with Wolfoses and Lizalfoses hunting you down day after day, you learn how to fight quickly.'" Arn's expression then turned somber, and he looked down at his sparring weapon. "And it looks like I may need to learn quickly."_

_ "What do you mean?"Johan asked, concerned._

_ "Haven't you heard the rumors?" Arn asked. "There's talk all over town about an uprising by the Zoras. So far, there have been only a few isolated reports of Zoras attacking Hylians, but there's talk of an escalation... talk of war."_

_ "War?!" Johan was incredulous... but had to admit to himself that he did hear the rumors. He had overheard conversations between his father and advisors, talking about attacks by Zoras. King Haakon merely dismissed it as isolated incidents, stating that the Zoras had not the numbers or the resources to conduct war against the Hylians. But after hearing Arn's confirmations, it got Johan to thinking... if that was true, then why was he working so hard to forge an alliance with the Gorons?_

_ Johan's musings were suddenly interrupted... by the last voice he hoped to hear. "So _there_ you are!"_

_ He turned around at the sound of that voice, and there stood Makar._

_ "I suspected that your eagerness to engage in your studies was merely a pretense for wanting to steal away from the castle," Makar said evenly._

_ Arn dropped his stick in utter shock at the sight of the imposing man before them. It took a moment to find his voice. "A... a... a Shiekah?!" Once that realization was made, he looked from Makar to Johan and back again._

_ And it didn't take him long to put two and two together._

_ His eyes fell back on Johan. "Then you are...?" He let the question hang there._

_ Johan was about to answer, but Makar butted in. "Yes. You stand before Johanssen Thelonus Hyrule."_

_ Johan was about to offer an explanation, when he suddenly realized that he was no longer looking Arn in the eye, because Arn had suddenly dropped to a kneeling position with his head bowed..._

_ ... in homage ..._

_ ... which was the _last _thing Johan wanted right now._

_ Johan dropped to his own knee and gripped Arn's arms. "No, don't! Don't, Arn!"_

_ Makar seemed to take no notice of the situation. "Your Majesty, your father wishes to speak with you. You must come with me to the castle."_

_ Johan was too busy trying to get the cowed Arn back to his feet to care about that. While not taking his eyes off of his friend, he muttered to Makar, "You will wait."_

_ "Your Majesty, I must insist..."_

_ This was just what Johan needed to spark the royal fire in his blood._

_ So, for the first time in his life, Johan exercised his authority._

_ "You... _will... _WAIT!!!" he shouted at Makar._

_ At that, Makar fell silent._

_ Johan turned back to Arn. "Arn, please get up."_

_ Arn looked up at Johan, who was near tears. Slowly, he stood back up. After a moment, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "Because of what you just did," Johan replied. "I didn't want another servant bowing to me. I wanted a friend. A _true_ friend."_

_ Arn still needed assurance. "Am I your friend?"_

_ Johan nodded. "You are my friend. And I realize that such a friendship must be earned. You earned mine, but now, I'm not so sure I earned yours. I wasn't completely honest with you. I was too afraid that the truth would hurt our friendship." He glanced at Makar. "I hope that it hasn't."_

_ Arn bowed his head slightly in contemplation. After a moment, he looked back up into Johan's eyes. "It has not," he said. "I realize that only a true friend would not let his position place himself above another."_

_ Johan smiled at that. "If only I can be as wise as you someday," he said, then turned to Makar. "Let me take my leave, then we shall go."_

_ Makar seem to be satisfied with that and promptly left the boys alone to say good-bye, but still stayed close in true Shiekah fashion._

_ Johan turned back to Arn. "My father will most likely be angry with me. But at this point, I don't care. I will see you again."_

_ Arn smiled. "I know." Then he raised his hand up to eye level. "Friends forever?"_

_ Johan clasped Arn's raised hand. "Friends forever," he agreed. Then he released Arn's hand and left._

_ For the next hour, Arn just sat there in his room, contemplating what had just transpired._

* * *

_ It had been a week since Arn had last seen Johan before it happened._

_ His father had come up to his room and handed him the letter with a wistful look on his face. After all, it wasn't everyday that a letter was hand delivered to their house by the Royal Courier._

_ Arn looked at the letter that was just handed to him, then turned it over, noting the wax seal stamped with the mark of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Then he opened it..._

My friend Arn,

I'm sorry that I have not come in person, but my father has seen fit to punish me for sneaking away. When I had returned to the castle, he immediately started chastising me for "cavorting with a commoner." Such nonsense. I argued with him, begged, pleaded, and even threatened to give up the throne if he didn't allow me to visit you, but he wouldn't hear of it. In fact, he has made me a virtual prisoner in this castle. He's ordered Makar to keep watch over me at all times, doubled the guard to cover every exit, and even placed locks on my door. I was barely able to convince Makar to even allow me to send this letter!

But I will never give up.

I will never forget the things you have taught me or the friendship we have forged. One day, we will meet again.

This, I promise.

Your friend, always,

Johanssen Thelonus Hyrule

_Arn shook his head at the sad news that read before him. He quietly folded the letter, then placed it at the bottom of a drawer in his dresser._

* * *

_ The Royal Coach passed through the gates of Castle Town without incident. Still, despite the apparent calm that surrounded them, the coach was still surrounded by four armed horsemen upon their steeds, determined to guard with their lives the occupants of the coach..._

_ King Haakon, Prince Johanssen, and their attendant, Makar._

_ The purpose of the trip was just as tense as the guards' resolve. Since the last time Johan met with Arn four years ago, it seems that Arn's warnings of potential war had come true. Lately, reports of attacks by Zoras on Hylians had increased exponentially, and word was spreading throughout Hyrule that the Zoras were preparing to officially declare all out war on the Hylians. So, in response, King Haakon and the Boss of the Gorons had officially declared their alliance; and now, the King was preparing to meet with the Boss to prepare battle strategies._

_ Needless to say, Johan was irate about all of this. Questions keep popping up in his mind that seemed to have no answers. _Why are the Zoras attacking in the first place? Why is father so set on fighting rather than finding the source of their anger and resolving it?

_The coach steered to cross the bridge over the river between Castle Town and Kakariko Village. The first two horsemen crossed first, followed by the coach._

_ As the coach reached the center of the bridge, that's when it happened._

_ A team of six Zoras that had been hiding under the bridge leaped out of the water. With speed and skill that belied creatures of the water on land, four of them quickly dispatched the four mounted guards before they could even draw their swords, while the remaining two quickly decoupled the horses pulling the coach. As the horses ran free, the Zoras surrounded the now immobilized coach._

_ Needless to say, King Haakon was quite angry..._

_ ... and, unfortunately, anger has a tendency to lead to irrationality._

_ So, King Haakon, despite Makar's protests, exited the coach, his sword drawn._

_ It would be the last thing he would ever do._

_ Johan was forced to watch helplessly as Makar ordered him to remain in the coach for his own safety as he exited the coach with his own weapon drawn. As soon as Makar joined the fight, Haakon had managed to seriously wound one of the Zoras and was busy fighting another. The Zoras, having no need for swords, fought using the natural sharpness of the fins attached to their arms; and judging from the way these Zoras fought, it was apparent to even a novice that these Zoras were trained to use them with deadly efficiency. Makar leaped to assist his king, but was immediately blocked by the remaining four Zoras. Haakon, having been trained in the art of swordplay since childhood, seemed to be holding his own._

_ But unfortunately, it would not last._

_ Age and lack of practice over the years had dulled Haakon's edge, while the Zora was obviously young and had a rather impressive muscular physique that came from years of training. In the end, youth and strength won out. As Haakon parried one of the deadly fins, the other came around and impaled the king through the chest._

_ And so... Haakon Daphnaes Hyrule, King of the Hylians, fell._

_ The rest was a blur to Prince Johanssen._

_ He would barely recall that he ignored Makar's warning and left the coach in a rage of his own..._

_ He would barely recall picking up his father's sword and trying to fight the Zoras himself..._

_ He would barely remember Makar, screaming for him to run as he engaged his opponents as only a Shiekah could manage..._

_ But what he _would_ remember clearly..._

_ ... is the fact that the Zora skillfully disarmed him, unceremoniously knocked him to the ground, then lying there with the Zora standing over him with the point of his fin at his throat._

_ The Zora spat at him, then growled, "I would have settled for your father's death for the suffering he's caused us, but if you wish to join him... I can oblige you."_

_ "That won't be necessary!"_

_ It took a brief moment for Johan to turn his attention from the death he was staring up at to the source of the voice he just heard. In the heat of the battle, no one had noticed the group of half a dozen Hylians who had rode up on horseback._

_ And the leader of the group..._

_ ... he was taller than Johan remembered, his hair had darkened slightly, but the intensity of the eyes and the shape of the face were obvious._

_ "Arn!"_

_ At that cry, the Zoras quickly disengaged from whatever they were doing to face these new interlopers._

_ As soon as the deadly fin was away from his throat, Johan rolled away and retrieved the sword he had been holding._

_ Without any preliminaries, Arn's group dove into the fray. Using unbelievable skill that Johan could compare to Makar's, Arn quickly killed the Zora who threatened him, and was working on another. And now that Johan had time to cool off and focus himself, he found that he had an easier time handling the Zora he was facing. Even Makar was visibly relieved that his burden had been significantly lifted._

_ Now outnumbered and being outfought, the remaining Zoras dove back into the water. After they swam a safe distance down the river, the leader's head broke water, then shouted, "This isn't over! Your father wanted war? War is what you will get!!" Then he dived again._

_ As Johan watched the retreating Zoras, more questions filled his head. _Father _wanted _war...? He caused them suffering...?

_"Johan!"_

_ Johan turned back to Arn, who had called him. Both he and Makar were now kneeling over the body of their fallen king. As the weight of what had just transpired finally fell upon him, Johan dropped to his own knees and cried._

_ Sure, his father had been a selfish, arrogant, shallow man... but as much as Johan hated the way his father treated him... he had no desire to wish him, or see him, dead._

_ Arn got up and tried to comfort his friend. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he simply said._

_ "Don't call me that," Johan said through choked sobs. Even in the process of mourning his father, Johan refused to make his friend address him with formal titles._

_ Johan stood back up, then greeted his friend with a fierce hug. When he released Arn, he said, "Thanks to you, I got to keep my promise."_

_ Unfortunately, catching up on lost time was the furthest thing from the two friends' minds, as two things were paramount at the moment. First, bringing the body of the slain king back to the castle..._

_ ... and second, realization of the horrific truth that now lay before them._

_ The war had officially begun. _


	6. Author's Note

I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been having a few problems over the past couple of years. However, I do intend to finish this story. This was originally the "Coming Home" story, but I realized that it was straying from the original intent, so I changed the title and the summary to fit the story. Hope to update soon. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
